Chiaki Yuasa
Chiaki Yuasa is a selectable character in the game Our Two Bedroom Story. He is the youngest romance option in the game. Background Despite being the youngest member of the Seasonelle team, Chiaki is both highly ambitious and well respected. He is your junior in that he joined Shiki Publishing after you did, and he becomes your step-brother if you chose his route. He was an art major in college and often focuses on work regarding writers, artists, and photographers. He frequently receives awards for his work, even obtaining a potential promotion for one of his stories. However, he turns the promotion down, feeling it was undeserved due to his manipulation of the circumstances surrounding the story. Chiaki and his father were abandoned by his mother when he was very young. Due to his extremely busy career, Chiaki's father was rarely home and his mother mistakenly believed that he was having an affair. His mother embarked on an affair of her own, and eventually she ran off with her lover. This experience, coupled with a messy breakup he went through with a former girlfriend, leads him to mistrust women; at one point, he states that women selfishly do whatever they please with no regard as to how others might be affected. His ambitious nature is driven in part by the desire to get back at his mother. He wishes to eventually become the CEO of Shiki Publishing, and he believes that his mother will regret leaving him once he makes a successful name for himself. Insight Chiaki insight.jpg An Interview with Chiaki.jpg An Interview with Chiaki - Part 2.jpg Appearance Chiaki has ashy blond hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He wears a small black stud in each ear. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Chiaki wears a maroon sweater over a white shirt and dark grey pants. *'Work Attire: '''Chiaki is seen wearing a khaki three piece suit, a white button down shirt, and a black tie. *'Sleepwear/Home Attire:' Chiaki wears a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. Personality Chiaki has two distinct sides to his personality, especially when it comes to women; he portrays himself as a consummate gentleman in public, but he is quite the opposite in private. A good example of his duality takes place in the prologue when a female coworker gives him homemade cookies as a thank-you gift. While he acts pleased and gladly accepts them, he dumps the cookies in the trash as soon as he believes he is alone. Upon realizing you witnessed the whole scene, he backs you against a wall and mockingly states that it's not nice to spy on others. He shows sadistic tendencies in both sexual and emotional ways. He shows a remarkable willingness to engage in things like dirty talk and exhibitionism, and he takes pleasure in watching you react to his suggestive comments, especially during work. He can be very manipulative and seems to enjoy testing you to see if you will submit to him or fight back. He tends to be very sly in arguments; almost every disagreement ends in Chiaki's favor unless he is caught off guard. Chiaki is very perceptive and often knows what's going on around him before he is told. For example, when Tsumugu asks him where to buy thank-you gifts, he immediately infers that Tsumugu is really looking for advice. He also notices immediately when Kaoru starts to develop a romantic interest in you, realizing it even before Kaoru himself is aware. Despite his cunning nature, Chiaki has at least one weakness: his terrible handwriting. He claims that he is naturally left-handed, but while in school he was forced to write with his right hand. Even though his writing embarrasses him, he writes you at least two love letters in his route. His first love letter plays an important role during your time in the shared employee housing; when Chiaki finds the letter in your room and sees that you obviously value it, he realizes how powerful your love is for him and is able to overcome his insecurities. Once he falls in love with you, Chiaki becomes very protective of you and is quite jealous of your interactions with other men, especially your male co-workers and Chris. After being almost drugged in a sub-story, Chiaki offhandedly comments that he doesn't know what he would have done to the assailant if the man had succeeded in harming you. Relationships MC In the first season, you and Chiaki don't get along well. Chiaki constantly teases you and enjoys seeing you squirm in reaction to his suggestive comments, and you find it annoying that he's so different at work than he is at home. However, your life with him evens out as your relationship develops and you learn more about his past. Eventually your feelings for each other culminate in Chiaki's proposal to you, which you happily accept. In Kaoru's route, you and Chiaki are at odds because both of you desire Kaoru's attention. Chiaki admires Kaoru as a superior and views you as an unworthy distraction, but his attitude softens slightly as you prove yourself to the team and Kaoru starts to develop romantic feelings for you. Kaoru Kirishima Chiaki deeply respects and admires Kaoru. He feels most at ease when he's around Kaoru because of his quiet nature, and he often seeks Kaoru out despite the fact that Kaoru has a cat and Chiaki is terribly allergic to the fur that manages to cling to Kaoru's clothes. Chiaki even keeps a pet hair roller handy so he can "defur" Kaoru at a moment's notice. In Chiaki's second season route, he loses confidence in himself when you and Kaoru grow closer. He notices when Kaoru begins to develop romantic feelings for you, and he begins to feel that Kaoru is a better choice to be your lover than he is. Although he eventually overcomes his insecurities, he struggles with the view that both you and Kaoru are "good" while he is not. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story ''Coming Soon Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= The Proposal You and Chiaki must find a temporary place to stay once you realize that some significant repairs need to be carried out on the house. Fortunately, your repairman happens to know of a recently renovated apartment building! Unfortunately, it’s a former love hotel. Too bad that moving into a revamped love hotel is just the beginning; you also have to contend with an award scandal, are-they-or-aren’t-they marriage proposals from Chiaki, the unexpected return of Chris, and some surprising information about Chiaki’s long-lost mother. Can your relationship with Chiaki survive the drama? The Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon... Don't Tell Him! Coming Soon... After the Crisis Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= No Love Allowed Coming Soon... Rules Broken! Coming Soon... 3's a Crowd Coming Soon... 2's a Company Coming Soon... Trivia *He has the same birthday as Takamasa Saeki from My Forged Wedding. *The kanji for his first name, 千晶, contains the characters 千, meaning "one thousand," and 晶, meaning "crystal" or "sparkle." In short, his name means "one-thousand sparkling crystals." *The kanji for his surname, 湯浅, has the character ,湯, meaning "hot spring," and ,浅, meaning "shallow" or "vile." In the game, he is only pleasant on the surface and rather two-faced most routes except his own. *Even though he is technically your junior, he begins his career on the elite Seasonelle team. Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Chiaki Yuasa Category:Characters Category:Born in February Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Editor Category:GE2015 Category:Left-handed Category:Blood Type AB